


sanders sides oneshots

by fandomsunite_always



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsunite_always/pseuds/fandomsunite_always
Summary: i am on wattpad but i thought i’d come here as well, have fun on my page
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Original Male Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Original Male Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Male Character(s)





	sanders sides oneshots

Patton walked throughout the mindscape, humming the campfire song song from SpongeBob that he some how managed to get stuck in my head, although he liked SpongeBob he had to admit that Gary was his favourite as he reminded him of puppies!

His stomach had rumbled around 5 minutes ago to be exact, but the puppies on his wallpaper had been too cute to just tear his gaze away, ad of course he had to name them all. (they had differences that he could tell who they were.)

After he left his room he walked past the sides bedroom’s, being the dad, he checked on everyone before bed so his bedroom was at the end of the hall. Although the bedrooms had their own quirks so to speak, Princey’s room always had Disney playing unless the middle of the night when he started playing panic! At the disco as Virgil had recommended he started listening to it.

Logan’s room had the sound of pages turning, pen scribbling and the words of keys reflecting off his keyboard as he was sucked into his work. Sometimes he overworked himself that much that Thomas suffered with a brain fart, forgetting something very important that needed to be remembered.

Last but not least I walked past my boyfriend’s room hearing complete silence, this was very unusual he always had some type of movement in his room, although him started to come out of his room more since we started dated about 2 months ago he had to have some space, which I respected of course.

But him being anxiety always had me worrying him, I mean he had panic attacks if he was in a bad situation. I started thinking about him and hoping he was close by.

My stomach rumbled once again but instead of soothing his desperate need for food he continued trying to listen for even a breath or a shuffle nothing came through, not even a creak the floor.

That was until he heard a thud and a shushed curse come from the kitchen, since he wanted food anyway and his curiosity got the better of him he made his way to the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend climbing o top of the fridge, he panicked.

“Virgey!” he shouted while shrieking

Virgil looked up at the sudden mix of the loud voice of his boyfriend and the creaking of the cupboard as he leaned on it.

“get down from there!” Patton continued, trying to get him down as he started to hear the jars in the cupboard move with it rattling so much, something was bound to break.

Virgil on top of the fridge shook his head and continued climbing his way up before turning around and sitting on the fridge, looking at his boyfriend with a smug smirk and crossed his arms “no way!” he shouted playfully. He in no way shape or form would hurt his boyfriend but sometimes anxiety made him doubtful and though it was deceit disguised as his boyfriend sometimes.

Patton shook his head with a small giggle and looked at his boyfriend like he was an angel, well he was to Patton. He protected him and made sure he was okay, making sure to never hide his feelings and thoughts, plus he was a cuddlier. “I’m going to call the police” he said with a small giggle as he looked at him.

Virgil hearing this shrugged, unbothered as he watched Patton from his throne, the king of food one (Patton) might say out loud while cuddling “go ahead, I’ll fight them.”

Patton gasped and smiled at him before pulling a cookie out from behind his back, he made them a week ago. A nice chocolate cookie with pieces of mini marshmallows scattered all along the surface and inside the cookie itself. Patton looked at the cookie and then at Virgil before smirking slightly “I have cookies for you, homemade just the way you like” he said, singing the end bit knowing Virgil couldn’t resist if he tried.

True to his word Virgil got down from the fridge and took the cookie before kissing Patton’s cheek in a gentle manner. “I totally would’ve fought them babe” he said not realising the nickname until Patton squealed, nomming the cookie like nothing had happened.

Patton giggled at the sentence before holding his cheeks gently and pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil’s not sweet lips (he made sure he made the cookies extra sweet with all kinds of sweets but due to Logan’s complaint one time he toned the 4 types of sweets to around 2, 3 when he was feeling mischievous) after he pulled away from the kiss he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair while he was still nomming on the cookie.

“I know you would.”


End file.
